El zodiaco
by xjapan
Summary: Anya Braginskaya es una agente experimentada de la interpol cuya misión es atrapar a un escurridizo haker criminal ¿pero que pasara si ese Haker resulta ser su primer amor de juventud? (2p Macau xNyo Rusia para el foro yo amo Hetalia ¿y tu?)


_El zodiaco_

 _One shot_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada esta sera una pareja bastante extraña ya que el fic participa en un reto espero les guste_

 _El presente fanfic participa en el reto" el amor es ciego" del foro " yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?_

Este era un caso difícil que estaba poniendo a prueba toda la capacidad de la interpol, pues un peligroso y escurridizo criminal había aparecido en las calles. Cheng Wang mejor conocido como el zodiaco por lo impredecible que este era había convertido a la policía de China en el hazmerreír de todo el mundo y fácilmente había burlado a la interpol

 _"No sabia que fuera tan importante ese insecto de Kirkland es listo pero yo soy mejor , espero una buena película sobre mi me pregunto ¿quien sera el actor que me interpretara?"_

—¡ maldito ! — gruño el agente Kirkland— al menos ese cínico nos dejo una pista de donde esta — dijo notando que su compañera Anya Braginskaya sometía a uno de sus cómplices

—¡ habla! ¡habla hijo de la gran muralla habla aunque sea en mandarín! — dijo ella pero el sujeto habló en portugues

—¡¿que diablos dijo?!

— parece que hablo en portugués

—¿que? ¿pues que clase de chino es? León dile que deje de jugar

—¿como si yo no hablo portugués?

—uy eres asiático no hables como los de pare de sufrir — dijo la rusa aguantándose las ganas de estrangularlo por fortuna su compañero consiguió un interprete de portugués

—Anya... El es Icaro Da Silva habla portugues fluido y acepto servirnos de interprete — dijo el hongkones trayendo consigo a un estudiante macaense

— joven Da Silva agradecemos mucho esto — dijo la rusa

— es un placer

— ¿podrias preguntarle quien lo envió? — el joven asintió e hizo la pregunta aunque la respuesta lo puso un poco nervioso

— dijo que ustedes comenten un grave error y que pronto pedirán clemencia y ...

— oh por favor necesitamos saberlo

— hay vidas en peligro

— uso la palabra con m

—¡¿que?! ¡ dile a este hijo de su...!

— Anya es un niño

*suspiro* — Icaro dile a este pedazo de palabra con m que yo personalmente le diré palabra con F

El joven asintió y de nuevo tradujo — esta vez llamo a este caballero algo que rima con gato y también menciono a su abuela

—pues dile que su hermana es una p y que su abuela es una p barata que cobra el doble porque no tiene dientes dile todo eso

El joven volvió a traducir y esta vez la respuesta los hizo estremecer — dijo que ustedes serán presa del zodiaco en especial usted — dijo mirando a Anya .

—¡ uyy mejor volteate niño no querrás ver esto! ¡¿quien es el zodiaco donde esta?!

En ese momento una especie de humo apareció al dispersarse se dieron cuenta que la chica rusa desapareció también

—¡demonios ¿donde esta?!

Mientras en otro lugar

Anya noto que estaba en un lugar apartado pero no estaba sola —¡¿tu?!

—tanto me estabas buscando ¿no? — dijo un sujeto de ojos grises vestido de negro — aquí me tienes ... El zodiaco , el mocoso que les sirvió de interprete es pariente mío descuida no tengo nada que ver con el sólo que me llamaste la atención agente Braginskaya

—¡descarado! Cuando te ponga las manos encima...

— ¿ por que no me lo demuestras? — dijo con una sonrisa siniestra acercándose hasta acorralarla por completo

— si das un paso mas te juro que ...

—¿que? Dicen que eres tan bella como letal quiero verlo por mi mismo — sin mas ni mas le planto un beso en los labios mientras ella trataba de poner resistencia pero el fue más fuerte intentando ir mas aya

La rusa trato de quitárselo de encima mientras el iba mas aya de los labios tocándola suavemente trató de reprimir los gemidos que querían salir de su boca sin éxito alguno estaba ruborizada a mas no poder — ahh ¿que crees que estas haciendo? ¿porque haces esto? Ahh

—¿ya has olvidado lo que paso entre nosotros hace tiempo? Sigues siendo bella — dijo mientras desabotonaba su blusa aun besándola

—ahh eso fue hace mucho tiempo éramos estudiantes de preparatoria ahh las cosas han cambiado ahh

— ¿estas segura?

— detente ahh se supone que debo arrestarte ahh

— claro que lo harás solo dejame recordar viejos tiempos — continuo mientras ella recordaba a su primer amor de juventud finalmente se dejo hacer

— ahh de acuerdo , si no me haces el amor ahora mismo te arrepentirás

— tus deseos son ordenes agente Braginskaya

Tiempo después se dejo arrestar los crímenes que había cometido no fuero muy graves pero era un haker experto por lo cual la policía hizo un trato con el el les serviría de haker y trabajaría con la policía a cambio de su libertad pero el también pidió otra cosa

— si voy a trabajar para ustedes quiero a la agente Braginskaya como compañera

— claro solo si ella acepta

— de acuerdo

Mas tarde

—¿porque lo hiciste?

— con tal de quedarme a tu lado soy capaz de venderle mi alma al mismo diablo — respondió robándole un beso apasionado dejándola roja como tomate preguntándose que diablos le vio sin embargo no podía tener ojos para nadie mas

 _Hasta aquí lo dejó espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


End file.
